This study will attempt to extend previous work which has related ventilatory response to CO2 to personality variables in normal subjects. In this study we will investigate whether similar relationships are present in patients with overt psychopathology. Selected patients on an inpatient psychiatric service will undergo a rebreathing test for CO2 response on admission and weekly thereafter for at least three weeks. Response to CO2 will be related to diagnosis as well as to clinical course.